


A Week Of Insanity

by Lunar_Spice



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Jay (Disney), Alpha Mal (Disney), Alpha/Omega, Beta Evie (Disney), Eventual Fluff, Eventual Jay/Carlos de Vil, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Omega Carlos de Vil, Omega Gil (Disney: Descendants), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Spice/pseuds/Lunar_Spice
Summary: Carlos is going through his first heat and doesn't know how to deal with it. Fortunately for him, Harry Hook has a solution in mind. After a brief waiting period, of course. The only question is, can he control his urges for the entire week?
Relationships: Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 24
Kudos: 212





	1. Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was _greatly_ inspired by bunny-lou on Tumblr

Hands were on his chest, under his shirt, running over his pecs. His head _thunk_ ed against the brick wall when Carlos lost the focus to hold it up anymore.

There was a mouth at his neck, hot and wet and strange. A knee was pressed in between his legs, rubbing at sensitive places. Carlos whined at the sensations. Everything was dull and spinning, but he had just enough sense to realize that he was in an alley, right beside a dumpster.

A noise filled the air, and it took a moment for Carlos to recognize his own laughter. He never thought that he would ever be in a situation like this.

A second sound, a deep and terrifying growl, stopped his disjointed and breathy laughter. Carlos whined again; he didn't like the growling. He tipped his head further back, and that seemed to please the alpha in front of him. It at least satisfied him enough to stop snarling.

The thought ' _alpha_ ' echoed through his head. This was an alpha, hard and demanding, with him. He was authoritative and forceful with his hands on Carlos' bare chest and mouth at his neck, grinding against his thigh.

The next noise was confused whimper. How did he get here? The last thing Carlos remembered was leaving home. Now, he was shirtless with a brick wall scraping his shoulders and some stranger growling and humping his leg.

He placed his hands on the taller man's shoulders but just left them there. He couldn't remember if he wanted to pull him closer or push him away, so Carlos did neither.

A harsh bite caused him to gasp. The pain on his neck was soothed almost instantly with a rough tongue, and Carlos moaned. That felt good. It felt _so_ good. He tilted his head to expose more of his throat.

The alpha purred, and Carlos nearly mimicked him. _This is good. This is right._

"Good little omega," the alpha inhaled at his throat, running his nose along Carlos' jawline. "So fucking good."

Carlos preened at the praise, going weak at the knees.

"Not running from me this time? That's a good boy."

Running? Who, him? Carlos couldn't imagine running away from the alpha; every instinct shouted at him to stay, to kneel and please. Why would he ever run from an alpha?

He cried out at another sharp bite, but that time there was no soothing lick to calm him. Carlos squirmed.

Fuck. His heat. That's what was wrong. He had almost forgotten, so caught up in the moment. The alpha probably smelled it on him and followed him from home.

The desire to kneel and obey and submit was still there, strong as ever. But had he really been trying to get away? The man said he ran before, but why? Omegas were meant to please, so why would he run?

Carlos cried out again as teeth tore into his neck, and the man moved fast against his thigh. Something was wrong. This was too fast, too rough.

Alphas dominate, but they aren't supposed to hurt their omegas like this man was. They're not supposed to draw blood and act like a neck is a chew toy. They reward their pets that submit, and hadn't Carlos presented himself perfectly? His neck was bared, he wasn't trying to run, and he was pushing his thigh up for easier access. He was being good. So why was he being hurt?

This wasn't right anymore. Everything was unfamiliar. The alpha smelled foreign, towering over him and sparking fear in his heat-addled mind. He started to tense up, slowly resisting his instincts to stay.

"Don't fucking fight me!" The man snarled, biting Carlos' neck again, even harder this time. The young boy was sure that that one had drawn blood, but that was the least of his worries right now.

Carlos whined as he tried to squirm free, but this only angered the alpha. Before he could retaliate, though, a strange scent washed over both of them. The man turned, but not fast enough.

Another raging alpha, this one female, tore the stranger away from Carlos, slamming him to the ground. The boy immediately slumped against the wall, finding it hard to stand on his shaky legs.

"He's mine!" She growled at the man. She moved quickly, pulling Carlos up into a standing position and pinning him against the brick wall. She leaned into Carlos, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his heat before leaving yet another bite mark on his jaw.

_Wrong_. The word stood at the forefront of Carlos' mind. He wasn't enjoying this anymore. He was scared, but he waited for a chance to run, biding his time.

The man stood up and tried to shove his competition aside. "He's not fucking yours!"

Carlos saw his opportunity to run, to escape. As soon as both alphas were distracted, he bolted. He felt someone grab at him, but the hand only grazed his shoulder.

A quick glance behind him was all the confirmation Carlos needed: they were chasing him.

And if they caught him. Carlos knew that they wouldn't be as 'friendly' as they were before.

With that thought instilling even more fear in him, the small boy blindly ran away from both of them.

* * *

Uma wouldn't mind if Harry stole a couple of fried fish, right? She got to throw three people out of the Chip Shop today, which almost made her genuinely smile, and Harry took her elevated mood as a sign to grab some food before he left. He crammed the fish into a bag, sliding out of the back door to go-

_Wham!_

The force was enough to make Harry stumble, but not fall. He shook himself out of his stupor to snarl at the idiot. Whoever it was had to be blind to not see him. His hand snatched a painfully thin wrist and squeezed until he heard a whine. When he took a moment to look at the person in his grasp, Harry smirked. It was one of his favorite little playthings.

"Watch it, _runt_."

"S-sorry," Carlos stuttered but made no move to pull himself away. He stood still, eyes to the ground and face as red as Harry's jacket. His breathing was erratic, and he trembled in the tight grip.

The pirate gave Carlos a long look. Harry had no desire to go back to the ship, and it had been so long since he had terrified the young boy. Upon closer inspection, however, someone had apparently already done that today. "What are you ru- _Oh_."

Harry closed in on Carlos, who made no attempt to escape and allowed himself to be backed against the wall. Dropping his bag, Harry grabbed a fistful of white curls and pulled, forcing Carlos to expose his throat. The normally-smooth skin was already peppered with bite marks, a few of them still oozing blood. He leaned down to nuzzle the skin and inhale deeply.

"Oh, pretty boy," he purred. "Ye're in heat, love."

Carlos, trembling and silent, nodded.

"So soft and compliant," Harry moaned into his throat, moving closer and melding their bodies together. He was so focused on the new omega in front of him that he didn't notice anyone behind him until a hand was on his shoulder, shoving him away.

Harry growled, teeth bared and eyes narrowed. A man and a woman, or rather, two older teens, were grabbing at Carlos, pulling at him and scenting him themselves. Harry _hmm_ ed in annoyance. So this was why the scrawny boy had been running.

"What," he hissed, "do you think you're doing?"

"Fuck off, Hook," the boy snapped back. "He's mine; I had him first." He rubbed his nose along Carlos' jaw and growled when the girl pulled the omega to herself.

"No, he's not yours," she nipped at Carlos' ear. "He's mine!"

"I saw him first."

"And _I_ took him away from you!" The girl snarled with a fist in Carlos' hair, damn near humping his thigh.

Maybe it was because there was space between him and Carlos now, but Harry had enough mind to watch the smaller boy as the two strangers bickered over him. Carlos was panting, hands scrambling against the bricks behind him. Harry licked his lips at the sight: an exotic picture of submission, still and breathless.

There was something in the air too. Harry could smell Carlos' heat hitting him. How on earth had he not noticed it as soon as Carlos ran into him? There, almost as intense, was the desire of the still-arguing alphas.

And fear. It was faint and bitter. If Harry were any closer to Carlos, he wouldn't have smelled it at all.

Not that Harry minded fear. He typically preferred it.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Harry mockingly sang, stepping closer and curling his lip. "It doesn't matter who had him first because _I_..." he yanked the boy grinding himself against Carlos away and pushed him to the wall. "...have him now."

"Yeah, fucking right," the boy sneered. "He's mi-"

The tip of Harry's ever-present hook pierced the tender skin under his chin with just enough pressure to draw blood. The single droplet shone against gleaming metal.

"Don't move."

The boy hesitated but obeyed when Harry pressed further into his throat.

Carlos whined, and Harry's attention flicked towards the other alpha. She was all over him, grabbing and sniffing and running her hands up and down his torso.

He reached out, grabbed a chunk of the girl's hair, and dragged her away. It only took a quick movement to push her face into the wall, and she shrieked as blood ran over her lips. Oh dear, noses are so easily broken, aren't they? Oopsie.

Harry kept a hand in her hair and the tip of his hook in a quivering throat. "Carlos," his voice was steady, despite the adrenaline coursing through his veins. "Look at me!"

The omega did so, immediately obeying the command, and Harry was nearly breathless at how dilated his eyes were.

"Ye _will_ go," he ordered, no room for debate, "to the docks. Board the ship and - quit moving, bitch! - an' find me room. Ye'll know which one it is."

The ship was only a block away, and all of the pirates were still in the Chip Shop. Harry knew that no one would bother Carlos while he was on board.

"Go!" He snapped when Carlos made no attempt to move. "An' stay there until I come."

Carlos nodded, a soft "yes alpha" falling from his lips as he scurried away from them.

Harry all but groaned at the obedience and bit his cheek. He had to focus right now.

"Let's have a little lesson," he growled at the boy and girl in front of him, "about _staying away_ from my toys..."

* * *

It was only ten minutes before Harry jumped aboard and walked briskly to his room. He could smell the journey Carlos made on the boat, how he passed the deck and the supply room, stopping at a few doors before stumbling onto Harry's. It was the only door marked by a crude _H_ etched into the wood; he had wanted his door to be distinctive.

The pirate took a moment to compose himself, taking a deep breath through his mouth and opened the door.

The scent was overpowering in such a small space. Carlos paced the floor, shaking and sweating from the heat under his skin. He looked at Harry with huge eyes and trembled when the alpha stepped closer, lowering his gaze in submission.

"Relax, love," Harry cooed. He tossed his hook on the bed and reached for Carlos. He ran his fingers lightly over the boy's bare shoulders. "This is yer first heat, right?"

Carlos swallowed and nodded.

"It started today?"

Carlos shook his head. "Ye-yesterday."

For as intelligent as the boy was, he was an idiot. Harry was sure of it.

"What were ye doing outside instead of home?"

Carlos trembled, and Harry squeezed his shoulders. "My m-mom wanted me out of the house. Said she c-couldn't take the s-smell." He made a noise, and his face turned a humiliating shade of red.

"Family will always think ye smell bad. Prevents inbreeding," Harry murmured, stepping even closer. Carlos was making him so dizzy and hot that it was hard to think.

"I-I know," Carlos mumbled, still watching the floor. "But I couldn't stay in the-the house."

"Ye smell fucking appetizing," Harry groaned. He hadn't moved, but Carlos tilted his head, giving the alpha access to his throat again. Harry took the opportunity to breathe in the need and desire in front of him.

Carlos blindly reached up to paw at Harry's shirt, shuffling closer. He whined desperately when his straining prick brushed the pirate's thigh through his shorts.

The urge to pull Carlos closer was terribly strong, but Harry was stronger. He pushed himself away and walked to the other side of the room, leaving the omega where he stood. "Ye will stay here."

"Are you... are you gonna fuck me?"

Harry laughed and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "Do ye want me to?"

A sputtering noise and a fresh wave of arousal was his answer.

"Of course, I will fuck ye, love. And I'll do it as many times as ye can take." He smirked at how flushed Carlos' normally-pale skin had gotten. "But not now. Not in your heat."

"W-what?"

"Ye're desperate, and you'll take anything." Harry leaned against the wall on his side of the room. "That's not how I want ye."

He pushed himself off of the wood and moved closer. A slightly feral gleam shone from his eyes as Harry slowly approached his prey. He kept walking forward until he stood in front of Carlos and looked down at him. "When I fuck ye, ye'll be begging. On your knees. Nice and proper," he purred, and Carlos whined. The poor boy's knees buckled at the mere thought and he sank to the floor, kneeling in front of the alpha.

"And it won't be because of yer heat, or because ye'll take it from anybody," Harry smirked when Carlos finally looked into his eyes. The omega was nearly panting out of arousal. "No, ye'll come when ye're in yer right mind, level-headed and thinking clearly. Ye'll come crying to me because of how badly ye want it." Carlos shivered and groaned softly.

He should really stop teasing the poor boy.

Nah.

Harry took just the teeniest bit of pity on him, running his hands possessively through two-toned hair. "And ye'll plead so prettily for me to fuck ye. Ye'll say ' _oh, please alpha_ ' and ' _oh, thank you alpha_ ' when I take ye over a table, on yer knees, on yer back, yer stomach. Then ye'll open yer mouth nice and wide to get me hard again and then ride me cock. An' ye'll remember _every_ detail. Ye'll remember my hands, my mouth, and my dick."

He tightened his hold on the curls and forced Carlos' head back, staring into eyes that were practically just pupils, no irises. The boy gave a long, low groan. His eyes fluttered closed and his hips bucked against the air, a wet stain covering his shorts.

When Harry sniffed again, he chuckled. "Ye won't be coming in yer pants because ye won't come any more until I say." He felt wired and shaky; the effect Carlos had on him was growing. He really should stop.

"And when that happens, it'll be _you_ ," Harry spoke slowly, emphasizing the word. "Not yer heat." He bent down to kiss Carlos. Nothing too heated, just a chaste peck to leave the boy crazy and needing _more_.

"Ye'll stay here for a week. None of the pirates'll bother ye." Harry stood straight and breathed deeply through his mouth, trying to clear his head. "Someone'll bring ye food every day."

"B-but..."

"Ye can change into some o' my clothes, but don't come in 'em." Harry didn't mind Carlos getting covered in his scent. It was just that he only had so many pairs of pants. "Maybe one of the omegas on board will bring ye something to help. But don't come out for anyone whose scent you don't know."

Carlos only whined in response.

"That's an _order_."

"Yes, alpha."

"Good boy." Harry turned and walked out of his door, leaning against it. He'd spend the next week bunking with Gil and have to explain to the crew what was going on and...

Shit.

Uma was going to kill him.


	2. Irritation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Harry dealing with Carlos' heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the chapter name at least three times already and I probably will keep changing it

Harry groaned and rolled out of bed without even opening his eyes. He slammed his hand down on the blaring alarm clock; he had always hated the damn thing.

He started stumbling towards the bathroom but abruptly fell onto the floor as he tripped over something. He opened his eyes to glare at the offending piece of furniture: a nightstand that had apparently moved during the night.

_What the...  
_

A heavy snore interrupted his thought. Harry turned towards the sound and saw Gil, still sleeping peacefully on his bed.

Right. He was bunking with Gil. Which meant...

_It wasn't a dream_ , Harry realized, a grin slowly spreading across his features.

He had often had dreams like that: kissing Carlos, dominating the timid omega into submission, and the like. He had always had feelings for Carlos, but he had no idea how to deal with romantic feelings like crushes. No one on the Isle did. That was why he bullied Carlos; he really didn't know what else to do to get closer to him. But never in his wildest dreams had he considered that Carlos would be so receptive to his advances.

Harry grunted and shook his head, clearing his thoughts. No. He had no time for emotions. Uma had drilled it into him that emotional relationships were distracting and, ultimately, a waste of time. According to her, when someone got emotionally involved with someone else, they were basically tying an anchor around their feet. Besides, Carlos had only been so receptive because of his heat. That was why Harry wanted to wait. He couldn't help wondering, _Will he still be here when his heat is over_ _?_

It was an exhilarating thought: if Carlos stayed, they would have to sneak around Uma. Harry had to admit, even thinking about it gave him a kind of thrill.

He needed a distraction. He could practically smell the invigorating scent, and it was driving him crazy. Deciding to forego the formalities - as usual - Harry shoved Gil out of bed.

The big oaf woke up with a snort. "Harry! What'd you do that for?" He clambered to his feet, actually looking genuinely hurt, but Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Ya need ta ge' up. Captain's orders. Ye remember what happened last time ye slept in, right?" He reached for some clothes, but came up empty, stifling a groan of frustration. Why he hadn't grabbed a few sets of clothes before letting Carlos stay in his room was beyond him.

Gil sighed. "I told her I was sorry," he muttered as he headed toward the bathroom. But Harry was faster.

He moved between Gil and the bathroom. Fixing him with a steely glare, Harry spoke, "Gil. Before ya go in there, go down to me room and get me some clothes."

"But I gotta take a piss!"

Harry hardened his glare even further and brought himself up to his full height. Even though Harry himself was shorter than his giant roommate, he got his message across. "Need I remind you that I am the first mate? Now, go and fetch me clothes, _omega_!"

Gil gulped and nodded, forgetting completely about going to the bathroom. He turned and left the room but not before Harry yelled after him: "An' no talking to the runt!"

After a short while, the door opened again as Harry was splashing cold water on his face. "Took ye long enough," he grumbled, reaching for a towel, Harry dried his face off and then turned to grab the clothes that Gil brought in.

Except, instead of Gil, Carlos stood in the doorway. He was wearing one of Harry's everyday shirts, and the pirate almost moaned at how adorable he looked, swimming in the too-large fabric. The omega was trembling, and even from the distance between them, Harry could see how dilated his honey-colored eyes were.

Carlos' face was still flushed and the scent he emitted was almost suffocating. Fuck, if Harry didn't know better, he'd think the kid was a walking aphrodisiac.

Harry backed away from Carlos until he bumped into the wall. "Stay back!" He ordered, inwardly panicking. This wasn't supposed to happen. Carlos was supposed to stay in Harry's room for the week.

Harry knew that Carlos' intoxicating scent would only get stronger as the week progressed. He had no idea how strong it would get before Harry completely lost control over himself.

"But... alpha, please?"

Carlos' voice was breathy and heavily lined with arousal. The omega was practically whimpering, begging, "Please, alpha. It hurts."

Harry breathed deeply through his mouth. He had to control himself.

He gazed into Carlos' eyes, dilated out of pure desire. He hated seeing the boy like this, and he really did want to help. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "Ya know I can't do that. Ye're too far into yer heat ta think clearly." The pirate opened his eyes and glared. He growed, instinctively using his alpha voice in the command, "Now, ye _will_ go back to me room. An' no more sneaking out. Got it?"

Harry took in the omega's downcast expression but suppressed the pity that rose in his chest. "Yes, alpha," Carlos said and trudged out of the room.

Exhaling in relief, Harry collapsed onto the bed. That was a close call.

* * *

Uma had been furious.

How dare Harrison James Hook - she only used his full name when he had _really_ fucked up - go behind her back and take in a boy off the street without her say. It would have been bad enough if it was a random boy, but it was _Carlos_ , of all people! If it got out that Mal's lackey was willingly staying at The Revenge, her street cred would be gone.

Harry took in Uma's expression blankly as they entered hour number two of lectures. He hadn't listened to a word that she had said, but he enjoyed daydreaming things to pass the time. Right now, Harry was imagining that a seagull flew in and laid an egg on Uma's head. He could practically see the mother bird arranging Uma's braids to make a nest right on top of her head. He absentmindedly wondered if Carlos had made a nest in his room, but didn't dwell on that.

Stifling a smile - thinking about the omega always made him happy, even though he didn't quite know why - Harry tuned back in just long enough to figure out how much longer this would take. _Hmm, normal tone... thinking before speaking... blah, blah, blah... punishment... Ah! There it is._

"Well, what do you think we should do about it?" Uma asked with a sigh. Even though he had royally fucked up, Uma still trusted Harry with her life. And even though his ideas were mostly shit, she always asked him his opinion.

That was exactly the question Harry had been waiting for. He leaped to his feet and started pacing, pretending to think long and hard. In reality, he had come up with a plan after the first thirty minutes of lecturing. It was somewhere around the part where Uma compared him to his father, then compared him to Gil, but Harry hadn't been paying attention.

"Aha!" He plastered the broadest smile across his features as he could; after all, theatrics and presentation were everything. "What if it got out that the runt was 'ere, but that we were keepin' him captive? Then Mal and the rest of her gang will be under our thumbs an' you'll keep yer street cred."

Uma mulled that idea over. "And, I assume, you'll keep your boy toy?"

Harry chuckled, "Oh, Uma, you know me too well."

But, turning the tables, now the captain was the one not listening. Instead, she was pacing, trying to work through Harry's plan. It would have to be foolproof. Everything checked out, except for one small detail that her first mate had seemingly overlooked. "What about the smell?"

"Smell?"

Uma groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose as if she had a headache. In fact, now that Harry thought about it, she probably did after yelling at him for so long. "I swear to Hades... The smell of de Vil's heat! It's everywhere! It's getting so strong that Blueberry beta will probably be able to sniff him out from the docks!"

After thinking for a moment longer, Uma straightened, her face calm. "But... We could use that to our advantage. If Mal knew that her precious runt was going through his heat - his _first_ heat - while on our ship, surrounded by hungry alphas, she might be even _more_ willing to comply with our demands." She turned to her first mate, an evil grin slowly spreading across her features. "Go tie the runt up on the deck somewhere. Make sure he can move around a little bit, but not escape. _I_ have a dragon to find."

* * *

Evie and Jay trudged into their hideout, looking downcast. Neither of them wanted to face Mal, but they had to tell her the truth.

"Oh good, you're back. Did you find Carlos?" Mal's voice was nearly the same as it always had been: calm and collected. However, both Evie and Jay had known her long enough to see when she was anxious. Jay could see it in the subtle way her fingers twitched, and Evie knew to listen for the slight tremors when she spoke.

Neither of them wanted to answer that question, but Evie decided to step up. "M... We looked everywhere. He's not in Hell Hall, he's not in the library... He's not even in his treehouse."

"His scent wasn't strong. I'd say he hasn't been to Hell Hall for a few days," Jay spoke up. He met Mal's watery gaze, feeling his eyes burn from his own unshed tears. "He's just... gone."

Mal groaned, clearly frustrated. "Evil, this rock isn't that big! Where could he have gone?"

Jay leaned back against a wall. "I just wish we had him back..." The thief murmured, glancing up only to see the girls nodding in agreement.

None of them knew how long they stayed there, simply waiting and hoping to see familiar white curls come through the entrance. Sometime after Mal fell asleep - worrying took a lot out of the faerie - a strange noise from outside brought Evie out of her stupor. She stretched gingerly, doing her best to not disturb the two alphas. Sometime during their wait, they had all congregated on the ratted and moldy couch, leaning on each other for comfort. The beta stood up silently, taking in the appearance of the two alphas.

Jay was hunched over, eyes dark and brooding. Evie suspected he was probably going over all of Carlos' usual haunts in his mind, trying to figure out where the omega was hiding. Mal was curled up in Jay's lap, her face relaxed. Occasionally, though, her brows would furrow as if she were trying to solve a puzzle in her dreams.

Evie smiled softly, turning to make her way over to the window if one could even call it that. It was only a large hole in the wall covered by a thin sheet, but it worked fine. Pulling back the fabric, Evie felt her breath hitch in her chest. There, standing right on their doorstep, were Uma and two of her Wharf Rats.

Evie glanced back to see if she had disturbed either Mal or Jay, but they were both still as ever. So, instead of waking them up, the beta simply pulled on her gloves and walked towards the entrance.

The princess had never been a big fan of bulky weapons like the lead pipes that Mal sometimes carried with her when she couldn't find her knife. Unfortunately, the Isle was not a place to walk around unprotected. So, a while back, Evie had asked Carlos for any needle-like objects in his pile of scraps. The omega had come through - like he always did - and soon Evie was sewing all of the sharp knickknacks onto the outside of her gloves. The project had turned out well, much to Evie's delight, ending up as a perfect mix of both fashionable and dangerous.

Evie lifted her chin as she finally stepped onto the ground, making eye contact with the daughter of Ursula. "What do you want, Uma?" She was going for a diplomatic tone, but she couldn't help a bit of frustration slipping in.

Uma smirked. "Well, _princess_ , I came to see Mal. Is she not home?"

The question itself was innocent, but Uma's expression was anything but that. Evie glared. "Anything you can say in front of Mal, you can say in front of me."

With a shrug, the pirate complied. It unnerved Evie how nonchalant Uma was acting, but she decided to just wait to see what she wanted. The captain took a step towards Evie, practically radiating confidence. She leaned forward until they were only inches away from each other. With a wide grin, Uma spoke four words that took Evie's breath away for the second time that morning.

" _I have your runt._ "


	3. Tension

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no.

Evie couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible.

Fuck Uma. She was just trying to agitate the rival gang. Evie lifted her chin. "Whatever sick game you're playing isn't going to work. Carlos is fine. He'll show up sooner or later."

Uma laughed in Evie's face. "If you really believe that, you're even more naïve than I thought. But, in case you need proof..."

She made a gesture towards one of the Wharf Rats that accompanied her. He stepped forward and extended his hand.

There, laying in his palm, was a curly lock of black and white hair. Evie stared at it; there was only one person on the Isle with hair like that.

Uma smirked, clearly relishing in Evie's dumbfounded expression. "If you want puppy boy back, tell Mal to come to my ship at noon today. We have some business to discuss."

Evie hesitated before picking up the hair. She was still trying to process what was happening. The only thing that resonated with her, echoing in her mind, was _Uma has Carlos_.

In a sudden flash of rage, Evie slapped her palm against Uma's arm and dragged it down. The captain's sneer morphed into a cry of pain as shrapnel tore into her skin.

Before either of the Wharf Rats could retaliate, Evie disappeared back into the building. She finally made it all the way up and burst into the hideout, causing both of the alphas to jump at the sudden noise.

"Evie? What happened?" Mal was alert now and clearly concerned. She paused, taking in the beta's frantic expression. "Are you okay?"

Evie was pacing at this point, wringing her hands and hyperventilating. She could barely hear anything above the blood rushing in her ears.

Jay moved quickly, stepping in front of Evie and grasping her shoulders. "Hey, Eves. You're okay. You're fine. Just breathe." He spoke slowly, making steady eye contact with the frantic beta.

Evie sank to the floor, fighting against her panic attack. She could feel tears streaming down her face, but couldn't remember when she had started crying. Knowing that her mascara was undoubtedly smudged from her tears only made her cry all the more. Finally, after what seemed like years, she was able to suck in a deep breath.

As her eyes refocused, Evie saw that both Mal and Jay were sitting on the floor with her, looking concerned and... was that fear in Mal's eyes?

"Evie, what happened?" Jay's voice was quiet, almost as if he didn't want to agitate her any more than she already was.

Evie couldn't bring herself to open her mouth. If she did, she knew that she would just end up sobbing again. Wordlessly, Evie held out the hand that was still holding the lock of Carlos' hair.

The two alphas were speechless. Mal only stared, seemingly unable to process what was right in front of her. Jay slowly picked it up and turned it over in his hands. He was shaking with shock, but he was able to bring the two-toned ringlet to his nose, breathing deeply. "It's his," Jay murmured.

Evie had finally composed herself enough to speak. Between shuddering breaths, she relayed Uma's message to Mal. The fae's expression only darkened as Evie went on.

"Then let's go get him," Mal said, determination etched into her voice. "He's part of our pack." She was already halfway to the door before Jay spoke up again.

"Mal... Carlos is in heat."

That froze Mal in her tracks. She slowly turned around until she was facing Jay and Evie, still sitting on the floor. "Are you sure?"

Jay gave her a flat stare before gesturing to the tent in his pants. "I'm pretty fucking sure." He sighed. "As if I'd ever joke about something like this."

Mal sat down slowly onto the couch and covered her face with her hands. "Well," her voice was muffled. "Either of you fuckers have a plan that'll work? Because I've got nothing."

* * *

It was taking all of Carlos' willpower to not jerk off. He wanted to do it so badly, but Harry had ordered him to not come without his permission.

It was maddening, feeling the urge to kneel and submit when there was no alpha around. Carlos shifted in the bed, tugging at restrictive pants. How long had he been here? It felt like he would spend the rest of his life on this ship, sexually frustrated to the point of madness.

In a brief moment of lucidity, the omega realized that he was on Uma's ship. _Mal's gonna kill me_ , he thought, panicking, before his heat fogged his brain up once more.

He tightened his grip on his dick and moaned. Fuck, that felt amazing, even through the fabric. But before he could continue, Carlos heard Harry's words again: ' _Ye won't come any more until I say_.' With a whimper, the omega forced his hand to release his aching member.

It always happened the same way: Carlos would begin grinding against something for some relief, but the alpha's command inevitably made its way to the forefront of his mind, stopping him mid-grind. It was a mental block that Carlos would have been more than happy to research if he had been thinking clearly. Instead, it only added to his frustration.

He got up to pace again, trying to distract himself from his urges, but stopped in his tracks. There was a new scent in the air, faint but unmistakable. As the source of the smell got closer, Carlos' knees shook, but not from the fear that normally followed when Harry Hook approached. No, Carlos was doing his best to keep his knees from buckling out of sheer arousal and proximity to the alpha.

Carlos faintly wondered why he was having this kind of reaction towards the pirate. Alphas walked down the hallway occasionally, but, even though Carlos could smell them, none of them compared to how he felt when Harry was around. A small voice in the back of his mind suggested that it was because of how differently Harry treated him, compared to other alphas, but Carlos couldn't be sure.

The door opened, and Harry walked in, holding his shirt over his nose. It looked like he was only barely restraining himself from pouncing on the omega; his eyes glinted with animalistic lust, and his free hand was curled into a fist at his side. Carlos could feel his entire face flush. The desire of his heat overwhelmed any remaining rational thought, and he dropped to his knees. "Alpha," he breathed in an almost reverent tone.

"No, none o' that," Harry growled. That made Carlos pause. Didn't the alpha want to fuck him? His thoughts were quieted, however, when Harry walked over and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up.

It was hard to comprehend what was going on, but Carlos was dimly aware of the alpha squeezing his wrist and pulling him somewhere. "Alpha? Where...?"

Carlos would have finished his question, but he suddenly had something more pressing to focus on. Namely, how bright it was when Harry hauled him up onto the deck. The sun was blinding, even through the cloud cover, and Carlos screwed his eyes shut. He could feel the alpha tugging on his arm, so he simply followed until he heard the words "Stay there."

Without warning, Carlos felt something wrap around his left ankle. His eyes shot open just in time to see Harry secure a heavy metal chain and move in front of the omega.

"Tha's just a precaution," Harry said, twirling his hook absentmindedly. "Can't 'ave you runnin' away, now can we?"

"Why would I run?" Carlos asked innocently. He bit his lip to keep from whining; he could smell the alpha's desire and it was only stimulating him more. Being right next to Harry was nearly torturous.

Harry chuckled. He leaned in close to rake his teeth over the omega's throat. Carlos trembled under his touch and his mouth fell open in a silent, endless moan.

"That's enough, Harry," Uma's voice rang out, causing Carlos' eyes to open - when had he closed them? - and stopping the alpha in his tracks. Before he turned away, however, the pirate leaned in even closer until his lips were brushing against Carlos' ear.

"We'll have our fun soon enough, pup," he whispered, sending chills up and down Carlos' spine. With that, Harry sauntered over to where his captain was standing. "How'd it go?"

Uma gestured towards her arm, covered with a makeshift bandage. "I think I got them riled up," she said with a smirk. "It's not that bad, so don't even start doting on me, Hook."

Harry held up his hands in a surrendering motion. "Of course, cap'n. Wouldn't dream of it."

Carlos instinctively started to take assessment of his new surroundings. He was standing on the deck of Uma's ship amongst a couple members of her crew, but none of them paid him any mind. Looking down, his eyes followed the short metal chain to the nearby anchor. _Shit. Harry had been serious about not running._

He could feel his heat thrumming just underneath his skin, making the pale color in between his freckles a dark pink shade. Carlos' cock was at full mast now, struggling to escape from its fabric prison. He whined at how much it hurt. Fuck. He had no idea that it was possible to be this horny.

Harry walked over, visibly savoring the omega's predicament. He stood in front of the boy and smirked. "How're ya holdin' up?"

Carlos wanted Harry, needed the alpha to pull him close and bite him. Needed Harry to pound him until he couldn't walk for the rest of the week and facefuck him into oblivion. He reached for the pirate almost pitifully, silently begging for some relief, but the chain stopped him, leaving Harry just out of arm's reach.

Harry chuckled as if seeing Carlos squirm was funny in some way. "Soon, but not yet."

"But-"

Silencing him with a finger against his lips, the pirate purred, "Shhh. Trust me, pet."

Any reply that Carlos was about to say was interrupted by a shout from the crow's nest. Gil was grinning as he called, "Hey guys! They're here!"


	4. Deal

Jay could smell Carlos before he saw him. As he walked onto the docks with Mal and Evie, he almost believed that the omega was right next to them; his scent was so strong.

Evie gasped as Carlos came into view, and Jay could feel his lip curling instinctively.

The omega was standing on the deck of Uma's ship, surrounded by hungry-looking Wharf Rats. He was wearing Harry Hook's clothes, causing jealousy to spark in Jay's gut - _he's not Hook's omega! He's mi- ours!_

Speaking of the first mate, he was hunched over behind Carlos, and it took Jay a moment to figure out what he was doing. Hook was practically attacking the omega's throat, making bruises so dark that they were clearly seen, even from the docks.

Not that Carlos minded. It looked like he was enjoying himself. His mouth had fallen open and he looked giddy, too blissed out to pay attention to anything else that was happening.

It made Jay furious.

He wanted to storm up onto the ship and yank Carlos away from the Wharf Rats. He wanted to carry him back to the warehouse and keep him safe from Uma's crew, safe from Hook. He almost did, stopped only by Mal's hand on his chest holding him back.

"Let's just see what she wants before we charge in," she warned. Jay could feel a growl rising in his throat, but he backed down.

"Finally!" Uma stepped forward to meet the rival gang, looking far too pleased to see them. "Harry!" She called. "Get over here."

Jay's gaze flicked over to the first mate who had handed Carlos over to another alpha. Probably to keep the omega distracted, Jay guessed. He narrowed his eyes and his hands balled into fists as Hook approached.

The first mate sauntered over, a lazy grin stretched across his features. "Well, well, well. The dragon appears," he sneered.

Mal kept scowling. "Cut to the chase, Uma. What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" Uma said, giving her a look of mock innocence. She turned to glance at Carlos. "I just wanted you to know about the boy. Don't worry; we'll take good care of him, won't we, Harry?"

Hook gave the trio a toothy grin. "Aye. No need ta stay up all night lookin' for 'im. He's fine right here. O' course," his grin turned even more menacing. "He'd be even better on his knees, between my legs."

Jay barely restrained himself from tackling the cocky alpha. "Go to hell," he forced out between gritted teeth.

Hook turned his attention to the thief, eyes flashing. His arrogant smile turned into a mock pout. "Oh, hun, where do ye think I came from?" He turned to Uma and told her, in a fake whisper, "I think someone's feelin' a mite jealous!"

Jay's nails were digging into his palms, but that didn't quell his snarl. He faintly heard Evie murmuring something in his ear, trying to keep him from doing something he might regret. That didn't make sense; Jay wouldn't regret punching Hook's face to smithereens. Not in the slightest.

But he let Evie talk him down. Not that he wasn't intending on caving the pirate's face in. He planned on doing just that, but only after he had rescued Carlos.

Mal didn't react to the jab, not even glancing in Jay's direction. She just kept glowering at Uma. "I won't ask again. What do you want?" Her voice was even and measured, but Jay could tell that, inwardly, she was just as furious as he was.

The captain raised an eyebrow, then turned to Hook. "Go on, Harry. Have fun with your little _toy_ while I have a chat with Mal."

Jay couldn't help but notice how much Hook perked up upon hearing that. He rushed back onto the boat, pushed the other alpha aside, and immediately started running his hands up and down Carlos' torso. As he pulled the boy in close to bite his ear, Jay nearly choked on the wave of arousal that overtook them; he couldn't believe how strong the scent of Carlos' heat was becoming. Despite the distance between them, Jay could see the omega's eyes roll back, and his knees start to shake.

Almost involuntarily, Jay felt the growl rising in his throat once more. Wrath and protectiveness bubbled in his chest as he glared at the two. It was taking every last ounce of his self-control not to storm aboard and rescue Carlos right then and there.

Jay forced himself to look away from the nauseating show and back towards Uma. The daughter of Ursula was grinning widely. "You can have your runt back. But only after you uphold your end of my deal."

_She's way too much like her mother_ , Jay thought. The Isle wasn't big on parents, especially since every one of them was a villain. Most of the Villain Kids either hated or tolerated their parents - or some mixture of the two. But not Uma, apparently.

"I'm listening," Mal deadpanned.

"If you want to keep puppy boy away from Harry's teeth, you have to bring me Maleficent's scepter. Otherwise, my first mate keeps his plaything until I have the Dragon's Eye."

* * *

He was in heaven. Absolute heaven. There was just something about having a hot body pressed up against his that made every last thought just disappear into thin air.

Carlos had barely noticed when Harry left only to be replaced by another alpha. Who was it? Gonzo? Jonas? It didn't matter.

But he definitely noticed when Harry returned. The scent of the alpha's desire was so strong that Carlos doubted he'd ever stop smelling it.

The omega cried out as Harry bit down on his ear again. "Ohhhh, _alpha!_ " That felt so **good**.

A strange sound reached Carlos, and he opened his eyes, vaguely curious as to what it was. His gaze was fuzzy, but he blinked a few times to clear his vision.

There, on the docks, were Mal, Jay, and Evie. When had they gotten here? The noise had been Jay tackling Uma, for some reason. Wait, if Jay was mad, then Carlos had to go calm him down. It was second nature at this point, especially with the thief's short temper.

Numbly, Carlos took a step forward, reaching towards his friend to try to help. He caught sight of Jay and Uma fighting, both having pulled out their weapons: a myriad of daggers and a sword, respectively.

All of a sudden, someone blocked Carlos' view. He blinked a few times before he could recognize Harry Hook. Why was Harry here? Nothing was making sense to the omega. Shouldn't he be with Mal and the others instead of Harry?

"Look deep inta my eyes, love," Harry said, capturing Carlos' attention once more. "Look inta my eyes!"

And Carlos obeyed. He felt himself getting lost in the alpha's eyes, so blue that the ocean itself would be jealous.

All thoughts of Mal and Evie were replaced by the sight of his blue eyes. Jay and Uma's fight completely vanished when he breathed in the scent of the pirate.

Harry smiled. "Tha's a good boy." He ran his fingers through white curls, causing Carlos to sigh contentedly. His eyes fluttered shut, and he shuffled closer to the alpha. He groaned as he felt sharp teeth connect with his throat.

He wanted to stay here forever.


	5. Plans (Short Interlude)

“Idiot,” Mal grumbled as she hauled Jay’s ass into the warehouse. She had spent the entire trip back cursing him in every way possible, but even her anger had run its course.

Jay groaned as Mal shoved him onto the ratty couch; his fight with Uma had not gone well. Now, he was sporting a long slice down his leg and countless nicks all over his arms, many of which were still bleeding.

“They were talking about ‘Los like he was property. Like he didn’t have a choice where to stay. And when Uma demanded the scepter, I just… snapped, I guess.” Jay shook his head, finding that words couldn’t quite describe how he had felt in the moment.

Evie gave a faint smile. “Honestly, with talk like that, it’s a wonder that he isn’t your mate!” When Jay looked up sharply, Mal knew that the beta had hit a nerve, but decided to keep it to herself. She had gotten into the habit of looking for tells whenever she was talking to someone. Her reasoning was that it could be used for blackmail later, but this time was different.

It was obvious that they all loved Carlos, but Jay just… got him on a deeper level. It took Mal a while to realize why Jay was being so protective over him, even more so than a normal alpha. When she finally understood, it hadn’t been such a big deal. Unfortunately, now it was even bigger than she could have imagined. Because Jay was so overprotective, he hadn’t been thinking when they were on the docks. He could have gotten himself killed, considering how reckless he had been. And now, Uma was most likely going to just take the Dragon’s Eye and not give Carlos back, simply because Jay had attacked first.

Mal wouldn’t put it past her. Shrimpy had always been a thorn in Mal’s side, and she wouldn’t hesitate to cause even more pain to the fae. Mal hated seeing Carlos pulled into all of this, but the octopus would keep her leverage for as long as possible.

Her thoughts turned to their pup. Their Carlos. He was just a teenager, barely into his first heat with no idea what was going on. _He must be so scared… Well, more than usual_ , Mal thought. She tried to picture herself in Carlos’ shoes, but pushed the thought away after a few seconds. The image that had popped into her head had been too rape-y for her – or anyone, for that matter. Mal knew that Carlos would say ‘no’ if he was in his right mind, but she also knew that omegas in heat were essentially delirious. She was almost certain that he wouldn’t recognize the word _no_ even if it was stamped on his eyeballs.

“Mal!”

She gasped, jumping and hitting her head on a piece of brick sticking out of the wall. Rubbing the quickly-forming knot on her head, Mal glared at Evie. “What was that for?” She growled, doing her best to not take her pain and frustration out on the beta.

Evie raised her eyebrow. “You were too deep in your own head, so I pulled you out. You know how you get when you start thinking like that.”

Mal tried to maintain her glare, but sighed, defeated. “I know. I’m just so worried about Carlos.” She paused for a moment before continuing, “And I’m worried about how we’re gonna sneak past Uma.”

That got Jay’s attention. He had been lying on the couch, doing his best to not jostle his wounds. But, upon hearing that, he shot up into a sitting position, injuries forgotten. “Does that mean-?”

“I think that Carlos has been gone for long enough. And there is no way I am stealing my mother’s most precious possession. Are you two in?”

Jay didn’t even hesitate before shouting his agreement. “You could’ve just said yes!” Mal snarked, cradling her still-ringing ears.

“I’m in,” Evie said. Her voice was nearly a whisper, but the two alphas heard it. “After all…” the princess smiled. “He was there when I needed him. What kind of best friend would I be to not return the favor?”

Mal grinned and jumped up, being careful of the brick this time. She walked over to a bare portion of the wall and started drawing on it with pencil. As she felt Jay and Evie staring at her, she glanced over her shoulder. “What? You didn’t think that was the end of the discussion, did you?” She smirked before turning back to her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah!!! I am so sorry that this chapter is super short! Life has been insane, but that's what happens when you work retail around the holidays. I promise the next chapter will be twice as long to make up for it!


	6. Disobedience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me longer to write than it should have. Life has been absolutely crazy, so I've been trying to motivate myself to write by blasting theme songs that I found for each of the evil!VKs. I love it, but my parents probably think I'm insane now!

Uma stepped onto the deck of her ship, enjoying the fresh, morning air. Well, as fresh as the Isle can get, of course.

She grimaced as she rolled her shoulder; fighting the damn thief had caused her to overextend her arm and tweak the muscle. Oh well. At least she had hurt him more than he had her. She had caught a glimpse of Mal practically carrying him away. That meant that the dragon was down two pack members, and the thought of that made Uma nearly giddy.

Inhaling deeply, Uma approached the mast. Getting up this early was hard, but it definitely had its perks. She loved having the ship to herself, even if it was only for a short while before her crew woke up.

A rattling sound brought the captain out of her thoughts. Upon looking down, she noticed that Harry hadn't put the chain away. The same chain from when she had teased Mal with only a glimpse of her pup. Uma couldn't help but notice that the metal cuffs at the end were empty.

Turning on her heel, Uma marched below deck to Gil's room, where Harry _should_ be sleeping. He was the only alpha from her crew left on board; Uma had made sure of that after the Rotten Three had left the day prior. She didn't need her crew to be distracted, so all the alphas (with the exception of her first mate) were banned from the docks until the end of the week.

 _Bang, bang, bang, bang!_ Uma pounded on the wood with her fist. After waiting for a moment with no answer, she sighed as she reached for her key ring.

Being the captain of the Lost Revenge had its perks, one of which was that she held a spare key to every lock on board. It was just in case of a mutiny, but Uma had complete confidence in her crew. She carefully selected a thin, black key and slid it into the lock.

She marched into the room, expecting to see the spare bed empty. She had thought that Harry had snuck Carlos down to his room and... Well, she didn't particularly care to finish that train of thought. However, both beds were occupied. One held a snoring bundle that was unmistakably Gil.

In the other bed, though, Harry was writhing, his blanket having long since been kicked off. When he heard the door open, he turned to Uma, and she gulped at how crazed his eyes looked.

As Uma approached Harry, she noticed that he was bound to the bedframe by his wrists and ankles. The rope looked tight enough that he couldn't escape, but not tight enough to rub against the skin.

That is, unless he pulled against his restraints. The captain bent down to examine the raw skin, irritated and blotchy. "You fucking idiot," she murmured, skimming her fingers over his wrists.

"'M sorry, cap'n," came his hoarse reply. "I held on fer as long as I could. I jus' couldnae stand it ony longer."

Sighing, Uma stood back up. She knew what had happened. It was Carlos' heat. Apparently, it had gotten too much for Harry. Well, she couldn't blame him; the entire ship smelled like it had been dowsed in it. "I'm surprised you lasted this long," she murmured, uncharacteristically gentle. "You're not exactly the best at controlling your impulses, Harry."

Groaning, Harry gazed up at Uma with his best puppy-dog eyes as he tugged against his restraints again. "Please, cap'n... I gotta ge' tae him. Ah left him by his-sel' durin' 'is heat... A'm a mingin' alpha."

He sounded almost delirious, his Scottish accent becoming so thick it was hard to understand him "Hey!" Uma barked, stopping the alpha. "Pull yourself together; this is beneath you."

It was the closest thing to a compliment Uma would say, but Harry understood. He swallowed and nodded. "I'm calm. I'm calm, I swear." He turned away from Uma as he felt his face start to burn. "I don't wannae scare 'im away. I really do care for- No, don't!"

Uma stopped fiddling with the rope binding her first mate. She raised her eyebrow as Harry tentatively turned to face her again. She looked into his eyes, still half-crazed, but with a glimmer of something else. What was it? She racked her brain, trying to identify it.

"I asked Gil tae tie me up, so I wouldn't hurt 'im," Harry murmured, answering the captain's unspoken question about his outburst. "Ye're right. I cain't control meself. An' I'd never forgive meself if something happened tae him because I think I..." The sentence died on his tongue, the forbidden word unwilling to emerge.

Uma pursed her lips together as realization dawned. That glimmer... Without another word, she turned and left the room, locking it behind her.

She only walked a few short steps before reaching Harry's room. But something was off. Coming from the room, she could hear talking and... moaning? She reached for her keyring again and, upon opening the door a crack, peeked through.

Jonas, an alpha from her crew, had pinned Carlos up against the wall, leaving open-mouthed kisses and nips all along the younger teen's jaw. Both of them had their pants bunched around their ankles, erections prominent. The omega was whining, his hips instinctively bucking forward to collide with Jonas. He moaned when his cock brushed up against the alpha's.

Carlos was breathing heavily as the pirate ground against him. His head was tipped back, and his eyes were closed. In between his panting, Carlos was muttering something over and over again, but it was so faint that Uma had to strain to hear it. Even then, his words were so breathy that it was impossible to understand.

Jonas interrupted his own groans and purrs with a snarl that sent Carlos flinching. "Not Harry! Jonas. Get it right you little brat, and stop saying his name!"

"S-sorry, alpha," Carlos whined, tipping his head back to expose more of his throat, which seemed to placate Jonas.

Uma, on the other hand, was furious. She was standing in the middle of the room at this point and, setting her hands on her hips, cleared her throat.

That got Jonas' attention, and he turned around, finally noticing his captain and her steely glare. He gulped, knowing that there was no way to get out of this situation. She had caught him, quite literally, with his pants down.

"How dare you." Uma's voice was deceptively quiet, and that was arguably even more frightening than if she had started yelling. Jonas abruptly stepped away from Carlos, the omega slumping down against the wall.

Uma glanced over at Carlos, her eyes momentarily softening. When she turned back to Jonas, however, her gaze could have bored a hole through the magic barrier. "I'll deal with you later. Until then, go up to the deck and tie yourself up with the chain next to the mast. Now!" She growled, baring her teeth. The alpha gulped once more and fled.

Carlos blearily opened his eyes, meeting Uma's gaze. His hips were still absently bucking against empty air, even though he was lying on the floor. His dick was still rock hard and dribbling precum, a clear testament to how horny he still was.

Uma knelt down next to him and started lightly running her hands through his hair to try to calm him down. She debated whether or not she should tell him about Harry, but she eventually decided against it. Harry should tell the omega when he is ready to be that open with him.

"I wanted to make sure that you hadn't gone completely crazy," Uma broke the silence after a few moments.

Carlos had regained enough lucidity to manage a humorless chuckle. "Last I checked, I haven't turned into Cruella yet." He fell silent for a couple more seconds before reaching a shaky hand down to pull his pants up. Even though he wasn't a part of Uma's crew, it still bothered him that he wasn't decent in front of the captain.

Uma hadn't stopped petting the omega's hair, not even when his eyes closed again and his breathing evened out. Once she was sure that he had fallen asleep, Uma carefully picked him up, easily lifting the younger teen's scrawny frame.

After tucking him into Harry's bed, she made her way to the hallway outside, locking the door on her way out. She wasn't concerned that Carlos would tell Mal about her gentler side; odds were that he wouldn't remember all the details of what had just happened, so he would most likely just believe it was a dream.

Uma sighed, leaning back against the wall and massaging her temples. It was too early for a headache, but she would have to deal with it. She still had a full day of ordering her crew around and taking care of customer's orders. But first, she had a sneaky little traitor to chew out.

Uma made her way to the deck, fully intending on giving Jonas a piece of her mind.


	7. Only Temporary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: the point of view in this chapter shifts a lot, so try to keep up. Oh, and also, smut ahead!

Harry groaned again as he tugged on his restraints. He had been here for ages. Surely Carlos' heat was over, right? The alpha was nearly out of his mind, arousal and concern mingling together into an emotional cocktail that sent his senses spinning.

Movement caught his eye, and Harry turned to see Gil rolling out of bed. _Thank evil!_ Harry thought. "Gil!"

The shout jolted the omega, now fully awake. He relaxed, but only marginally when he saw the state that Harry was in. "Holy shit, did you stay there all night?"

"Untie me."

Gil scratched his head, confusion evident on his face. "But, didn't you want me to tie you up?"

"Now."

"But-"

" _Now, omega!_ " Harry shouted. He wouldn't have normally yelled at an omega like that - and certainly not Gil - but he was already barreling down the hallway. He had a mission: be there for Carlos and be a better alpha for the pup. And nothing was going to stand in his way.

Harry ran into something, which derailed his train of thought. His door stood in front of him, the last barrier between himself and the omega. His last chance to opt-out. Shaking his head, he reached into his pocket and grasped the key.

His hands were so shaky that it took him a lot longer to unlock the door than it should have. Eventually, Harry walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

The air was filled with the sound of soft breathing. Harry just stood still, his eyes running up and down the sleeping omega. He was... Harry racked his brain for the right word before settling on _enchanting_.

* * *

Jay followed Mal and Evie to an alley next to the docks. It was time to put their plan into action. They had been up all night gearing up for the rescue mission and were anxious to get it started. Evie had been nervous that staying up so late to plan would sap their energy, but she couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Jay was quivering, energy thrumming through his body. He bounced from one foot to the other, eager to move. His wounds had barely healed, but his adrenaline dulled the pain into a faint ache.

Mal finally stopped and gathered the rest of her pack around her. "Okay, does everybody know what they're doing?"

The thief nodded. "Sneak aboard and rescue Carlos."

Mal turned to Evie, who responded, "I look out for trouble from the roof." She held up a pair of cracked binoculars.

The fae nodded. "And I'm here in case shit goes down," she said, holding up her repertoire of weapons. She held her fist out. "For 'Los."

"For 'Los," Jay and Evie echoed, bumping their fists against their leader's. Jay turned and crept out of the alley, jaw set and clearly to determined to rescue his pup. A quick scan revealed that the ship was mostly deserted. _Perfect_ , Jay thought, darting on board.

The alpha took a moment to wonder why the normally-overrun ship was so empty, but pushed the question away. He had a mission and he couldn't get distracted.

Systematically, Jay started combing below deck, going room by room. His instinct to track the pup's scent and run right to him was strong, but Jay thought better of it. Uma might be manipulating the scent to try to throw him off.

The alpha gritted his teeth, crouching in front of a locked door. He had to find Carlos.

* * *

Harry slowly approached the bed, still admiring the omega's sleeping form. Reaching down, he grabbed a thin shoulder and gently shook him awake.

Carlos yawned and opened his eyes. He looked up at the pirate, clearly confused. "Alpha...?"

"Shhh," Harry murmured. He sat next to the pup on the bed and lightly ran his fingers over the bruises on his throat. Carlos faintly whimpered at the physical contact, causing Harry to look up into his eyes.

His pupils were already dilated, and Harry could see the beginnings of a flush darkening his cheeks. The alpha paused for a moment, afraid that being so close was making Carlos uncomfortable. However, a quick glance down proved that _he_ wasn't getting uncomfortable - his pants were.

Harry, even more turned on, cupped Carlos' face with his hand and brought him into a passionate kiss. The omega moaned into Harry's mouth and practically melted against the pirate. He opened his mouth to let Harry inside, which he explored with much enthusiasm.

After what seemed like years, Harry pulled away. He purred. "Let's put that mouth to good use. But first, take off your clothes."

Carlos' eyes widened, and he all but fell off the bed, tangling himself in the sheets in his haste to get undressed. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, but his laughter died in his throat when he saw Carlos standing before him, completely naked.

Hades, he was beautiful. "On your knees, pup," he ordered, nearly groaning when the younger teenager obeyed immediately. "Good boy."

Carlos preened at the words, relieved to finally give in to his urges to kneel and submit and obey.

Harry didn't waste any more time. He stood up and dropped his own pants. He gripped the omega's hair possessively and forced him forward until he felt his dick hit the back of his throat. Carlos gagged, and Harry moved back a couple of inches to let the pup breathe.

But Carlos, taking his gag in stride, moved forward and devoured Harry with increasing enthusiasm. He bobbed his head, eager to please this alpha.

Harry tilted his head back, loving the feeling of Carlos' warm mouth stretched over his cock. He could tell that the omega was inexperienced, but he made up for that with his eagerness. "Use your tongue," Harry advised and let out a deep groan when Carlos hummed a response.

It was even better than he had dreamed.

* * *

Jay slipped around another corner. He hadn't even looked through a dozen rooms yet, but his anxiety was already through the roof. He couldn't let himself get caught. No, he _had_ to rescue Carlos.

He approached another door, but, as he got closer, he heard moans coming from inside. The thief gritted his teeth and started picking the lock as quietly as possible, even though it wasn't likely that anyone would hear him over the sounds coming from the room. Once the door was opened the smallest bit, Jay peeked through.

The alpha saw his vision grow red at the scene that greeted him. Inside the room, Carlos was kneeling on the floor in between Hook's legs. Hook had his fingers threaded through the pup's hair and was forcing his head up and down on his prick. The pirate's hips were jerking forward, slamming deep into Carlos' mouth.

Jay couldn't see Carlos' face, but he envisioned that his eyes were squeezed shut to avoid looking at Hook. The alpha's breath hitched when the daydream Carlos turned and made eye contact with him. _Save me..._ he pleaded.

Without any more hesitation, Jay stormed into the room and pulled Carlos off of Hook's prick. The pirate's stance immediately shifted from pleased and relaxed to growling. He curled his hands into fists, and Jay copied him, teeth bared and snarling.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Harry bellowed.

Jay met the other alpha's challenge, eyes flashing. "I'm rescuing _my_ omega! What the fuck are you doing to him?!" Evil, it felt good to call Carlos _his_.

However, before Jay could swing at the pirate, a slight noise caught their attention, and they both turned, their fight temporarily forgotten.

Carlos was curled up on the floor with his hands over his face, whimpering pitifully. It made Jay's heart ache, seeing his best friend in such a distressing state of mind.

Upon sniffing the air, Jay realized that, even though he could smell Hook - almost overpoweringly so - the scent that worried him was the burning that was coming from Carlos.

As he took in the omega's body language and scent, Jay realized that even though it was not a drop per se, it was close enough that Carlos needed attention immediately. Without it, Carlos might actually drop, and there was absolutely no way Jay was leaving Carlos with only Hook to comfort him through a drop.

The two alphas exchanged a look. "You take the front and I'll take the back," Jay said. He wasn't taking any chances of Hook getting Carlos pregnant. If he was getting pregnant, it was going to be by Jay and Jay alone. The thief gave his head a small shake as he realized what he was thinking. Carlos wasn't his mate. He didn't even know if he liked Jay like that.

Harry nodded, bringing Jay back to the present, and walked in front of the omega. He lifted the younger teenager's chin until he was looking into Carlos' honey-colored ones. Jay knew those eyes well; he could spend all day staring into them as if they held the secrets of the universe

Jay briefly wondered why Harry was being so gentle with Carlos. The pirate could be charming, but that was usually only when he wanted something. Harry had a reputation for being very hostile and unpredictable. It made Jay curious as to what his end goal was.

After a few soft words, Harry had coaxed the omega out of his fetal position on the floor. His fingers threaded through two-toned curls, slowly gripping tighter and tighter to not startle Carlos with sudden movements.

Jay moved closer to the pair, crouching down in front of Carlos. He ran his nose lightly along the pup's jawline and rubbed his cheek into Carlos' throat.

He tried to scent Carlos as long as possible but eventually pulled back. The younger teenager was whining again; it looked like his voice was completely gone, unable to articulate how much he needed the alphas.

Harry cupped Carlos' jaw, lifting his head up until Carlos was kneeling properly on his hands and knees in front of him. The pirate hadn't bothered to redress, so his dick was right in front of the omega.

Jay saw his glazed eyes widen, as though the prick was the tastiest treat he would ever get his hands on. The thief was surprised at how eagerly Carlos leaned forward, swallowing most of it easily.

Jay hated to admit it, but it was hot. He stood and was just about to make his way to Carlos' ass, when a hand stopped him. Jay turned and saw that Harry was reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small cracked tin. "Lube," he said simply as he pushed it into Jay's hands.

That was... unexpected. Lube was somewhat hard to get on the Isle - apparently people in Auradon didn't usually throw it away. But it confused Jay that Harry was willing to give it to him. He mentally shrugged, taking the container and walked around to Carlos' other end.

He had never had a chance to admire that omega like this before. It turned out that Carlos really did have freckles _everywhere_.

Jay loved every one of them.

He lightly ran his hand down Carlos' spine, letting him know that he was there. He felt his wiry frame tense slightly before relaxing again.

Harry started jerking his hips, and Carlos resumed his whining as the alpha started to truly fuck his face. He gave a guttural moan and released into Carlos' mouth. The omega gulped down what he could, but some dribbled down his chin. Jay couldn't lie to himself; it looked so hot.

Jay knelt down behind Carlos, growling under his breath at Harry. He needed to make it clear that he was not kneeling to the alpha. He unthreaded his ratty belt - Jafar kept only the nice stuff to sell in his shop - and let his pants fall down until they pooled around his knees.

He scooped a bit of the lube out of the container and set it aside. The alpha was very meticulous, closing his eyes as he thoroughly coated his dick. When he opened his eyes, he fixed the omega's body with a hungry look, even though Carlos couldn't see him. Jay drank in the slight moans that escaped from Carlos' mouth. He leaned closer until he was lightly draped over the pup. His mouth was right behind a freckled ear, and he blew lightly before murmuring, "You can get louder, can't you?"

With that, Jay pushed his hips forward, entering Carlos so slowly it was almost maddening. The omega's groans pitched higher and higher, until his cock spasmed, unloading sticky cum all over the floor.

The alphas didn't stop, however. No, they were just getting started.

* * *

Harry loved the moans.

He loved the little whimpering sobs that erupted from that small space between Carlos' lips and his prick.

He even enjoyed listening to Jay's grunting as he pushed into Carlos, unloading his cum in his ass for a second or a third time - Harry hadn't been paying attention.

But Harry, egotistical as always, loved his own moans the most. When he came a second time, he closed his eyes and slammed his hips forward, senselessly fucking the omega's throat. He tilted his head back, letting his mouth fall open and not even bothering to stifle his cries. When his dick finally stopped spasming and fell limp, Harry pulled out of Carlos' mouth with a small _pop_.

The alpha looked up to see that Jay had also pulled out, his own dick still dripping with the aftermath of his most recent orgasm.

Carlos' eyes were glazed and half-lidded. He swayed for a second before collapsing on the floor, twitching occasionally. A drunken smile worked its way across his face, and Harry smiled. He looked completely and utterly satisfied.

The alphas scooped him up in their arms, carefully bringing him over to the bed and tucking him in. After they pulled the covers up to his chin, Harry made eye contact with Jay. With a quick movement of his head, he motioned the other alpha outside.

After they both pulled up their pants - Harry noticed that Jay's were completely soaked from the omega's countless orgasms - they made their way outside and into the hallway.

Harry stood there awkwardly for a second or two before breaking the silence. "Thanks," he muttered. "I could tell that 'e really enjoyed that, an' that means a lot ta me." Jay didn't answer, but Harry wasn't expecting him to. After all, their truce was only temporary.

After a few more seconds of silence, Harry turned, opening the door and slipping back inside.

* * *

Jay was stunned.

Hook, caring about someone else's feelings? That was nearly impossible to believe.

The thief shook his head, focusing on the more pressing question: _How do I get back to the girls without them realizing what just happened?_

He couldn't let Mal or Evie know what had happened; he was too ashamed. Jay had given in to his impulses and failed to rescue Carlos.

After a moment of deliberation, Jay started creeping down the hallway. He paused to scent at every door.

_Finally!_ Jay thought, wrinkling his nose at the strong alpha smell coming from one door.

He knelt down, ignoring how his pants were starting to dry, sticking to his skin. After picking the lock, Jay crept inside and started rummaging through a random drawer. He needed clothes. A Wharf Rat alpha's clothes would cover up his foreign scent. His were too cum-stained to be useful anyway.

Once he was adequately dressed - the other alpha's clothes were a bit too tight on him, but he wasn't planning on wearing them for long - Jay darted up to the deck, making sure to keep to the shadows.

He discretely threw his old clothes overboard, and sneaked back onto the docks where Mal was waiting, leaning up against a relatively clean wall. A quick glance upwards told him that Evie was making her way down to them. Hopefully she hadn't seen him ditch the clothes.

Mal looked at him curiously as he approached. "What the hell are you wearing?" she asked, twirling a small dagger.

Jay shrugged. "I needed to cover up my scent."

Evie approached them, looking crestfallen that Carlos still wasn't there. "What happened?" It wasn't an accusing tone, but Jay couldn't help but hear it as one.

He clenched his jaw and looked away. The thief was an expert in lying - he had a silver tongue that could distract even Prince John while he stole his gold; a voice that dripped lies as sweet as honey and as smooth as water.

But Jay still hadn't been able to look the girls in the eye when he lied to them. It was different when he was lying to his pack, Jay supposed. There was a difference between lying to a stranger and lying to his friends.

Jay choked out some nonsense about Carlos being too well-guarded to rescue, and the girls believed him, to his very great surprise.

Mal put her hand on his shoulder, mistaking his downcast expression for grief over failing to rescue their pup. "Don't worry. We'll get him next time."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Uma was sitting on the deck alone, wiping some blood off of her cutlass. Thundering footsteps caught her attention, and she looked up to see Gil coming aboard. Uma noticed that he was carrying a couple eggs in his hands, and she realized that he must have just come from the Chip Shop. Just a reminder that she had work in only a few short hours.

"Gil!" She motioned him over. "How's Harry doing? When I saw him earlier this morning, he looked like he was in bad shape."

Gil only smiled, cheerful as always. "Oh, I'm sure he's okay now, but I haven't seen him at all today. Well, not since this morning."

Uma furrowed her brow at those words. "This morning? What happened this morning?"

"I untied him," Gil grinned, blissfully unaware of the fury that was starting to boil in Uma's stomach.

_And after I told him to control his impulses!_ Uma leaped up, not even bothering to finish the conversation, and marched below deck. She had to have a little discussion with her first mate.


	8. Terrible Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiiiiiive! I hate writer's block, but I think I'm finally over it. I sat down at my computer this morning and the words just flowed. Hopefully it's good. I felt kinda bad that Carlos was getting all of the bad stuff, so this is just me leaving the poor pup alone for a while.
> 
> Just a warning, things get a little abuse-y in this chapter. It wasn't my fault, it just happened like that. Also, Jafar is a bastard.

_"Why did you abandon me?"_

_Jay looked up to see the familiar face hovering just inches from his own. "Carlos... I..."  
_

_The thief trailed off as he took in what his friend looked like. His fluffy white curls looked dingy and gray. His face still bore the signs of tear tracks, both trails leading up to his puffy eyes. Jay gulped as he saw his friend, not as he was, but as a shell of who he had been.  
_

_The worst part, though, was probably the state of the omega's knees. They were bruised and bloodied, and, if Jay looked closely enough, he could see splinters of all sizes sticking out of the freckled skin. It looked like he had been used and made to kneel countless times, none of which were ever for the omega's pleasure.  
_

_Carlos still hadn't gotten his answer yet, so he asked again: "Alpha, why did you abandon me?" His tone wasn't accusing or filled with anger, but Jay almost wished it was.  
_

_Instead, the words came out sounding broken and hollow. Jay's insides twisted at that. He had abandoned Carlos, but that didn't mean that he was a bad alpha. Did it?  
_

_Before Jay could speak, a monstrous, shadowy figure loomed behind Carlos. A hand clapped down on his this shoulder, forcing the omega to turn and face the newcomer.  
_

_Jay's breathing picked up as he recognized Harry Hook. The pirate was still holding on to Carlos by the shoulder, but he leaned down and pressed his open mouth up against Carlos'.  
_

_Jay leaped forward as they began to make out, furious, but the more he tried to reach the pair, the farther away they seemed to get.  
_

_Hook finally turned towards the other alpha, his grin wide and crazed. The pirate marched forward and slammed his hook into Jay's abdomen. The thief's eyes went wide, and he couldn't stop the gutteral noise that escaped his mouth. Jay fell forward, kneeling in front of the pirate.  
_

_The same pirate who strolled back to Carlos and roughly ran his fingers through the pup's curls. Jay could only stare, horrified, as Hook tilted Carlos' chin up using the tip of his still-bloodied hook.  
_

_"Don' worry, pup," Hook murmured. "I'll take care of ye."  
_

_They both turned to sneer at Jay. "Better than that poor excuse of an alpha," Carlos spat, all signs of sadness replaced with those of anger and hatred.  
_

_Jay's vision swirled, darkness threatening to overwhelm his sight. The last thing he saw before succumbing to the blackness was Carlos' look of contempt.  
_

* * *

Jay startled awake, his heart already pounding in his chest. It took him a moment to assess his surroundings, and another moment to slump back down on the old, ratty couch.

After failing to rescue Carlos the day before, Jay hadn't returned to the Junk Shop, instead opting to crash at the loft. He still didn't want to go back, but he knew that Jafar was already mad. Making him wait even longer was just going to make things worse. _  
_

As Jay emerged onto the street, he thought back to his dream. Even though it wasn't chilly, he shivered. He could still feel the sensation of cold steel ripping into his stomach.

He shook his head. If he was going back to Jafar, he was going to need to have his pockets full. Right now, he was carrying a grand total of two buttons and an empty vial. It was time to get in the game.

Jay strolled into the marketplace, fingers already twitching. His eyes scanned the people milling about until they landed on a nearby witch.

She looked to be about twice his age, with hair that was thin and pale gray. She was turned away from him, inspecting a cracked bottle of perfume.

Feeling his lips quirk up into his instinctive, flirty grin, Jay made his way over to the same stall. The seller shot him a look, but didn't say anything. Not that Jay cared. All he was looking at were the multitude of rings on the woman's fingers. They definitely weren't gold, but they shone in the dim light. One of them wouldn't be enough to satisfy his father, but maybe all of them would.

"Hey, hot stuff," Jay spoke, letting his fingers ghost over the woman's shoulder so that she knew that he was talking to her. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

When the witch finally turned around, Jay couldn't help but scramble back in alarm.

All he could see was a young omega with a face full of freckles under a sea of white hair. Dream mixed with reality as Carlos sneered back at him instead of the old witch he had been expecting.

A pain in his eyes brought Jay back to reality. He could feel the grit between his eyelids as he rubbed at them. By the time he straightened up, Jay realized that the woman was gone.

The seller standing in front of him chuckled. "Y'know, I don't think she liked you."

"Piss off," Jay growled. He was about to go find another mark when something caught his still-burning eye. It was a small clock that looked like it had been stomped on a few times. But that wasn't what had gotten Jay's attention; rather, it was the time that was displayed on the face of the clock.

Eyes wide (and still stinging), Jay found himself racing through the marketplace. "Oh fuck! Shit, shit, shit!" He kept cursing over and over, like a mantra. He was late. He was so late. He knew that Jafar would be outraged if he showed up late again.

When Jay got to the Junk Shop, he could tell that it was going to end badly for him. The shop was closed for the day, even though it was only early afternoon. Jay was all too familiar with what that meant: Jafar didn't want any customers interrupting him punishing Jay. Maybe if he could sneak past-

"Boy!" The voice made Jay freeze. He slowly turned to see his father approaching him. "Well? Don't keep me waiting. What did you score? It must be something valuable since it took you an entire day to bring it back to me."

His father's voice was deceptively soft, but Jay knew that as soon as he saw his spoils, the fake smile would vanish.

Still, he had no choice.

With shaking hands, Jay presented his meager findings. Just as he had predicted, Jafar's grin instantly turned into a snarl.

He grabbed Jay's hair and twisted, forcing the younger alpha to cry out in pain. Jafar then started walking to the back room, dragging Jay along by the hair behind him.

He flung Jay into the back wall of the shop, letting him fall to the floor in a groaning heap. "What have you been wasting your time doing, useless rat?"

When Jay didn't answer him, Jafar approached his son again, this time yanking his arm. He pushed it behind Jay's back, putting pressure on the joint, a silent threat to break it. "Tell me what you've been doing!" he roared.

Jay grit his teeth against the pain, but he knew that his father wouldn't stop unless he got an answer. So, Jay choked out "C-Carlos" between sobs.

As soon as he said it, the thief wished that he could take it back. His father's eyes burned with a fire that Jay was certain came straight from Hell itself. Jafar's grip on his arm disappeared, but Jay couldn't appreciate that for very long.

Before he knew what was happening, fingers curled around the younger alpha's throat, pulling him up off of the floor until he was at eye level with Jafar. "That's what's got you disobeying me? The de Vil brat?! You'd rather have a piece of ass than the shelter that I so generously give you? This is how you repay me? By shirking your duties while you're off being fucked by some lowlife who's scared of his own shadow?"

Jay's own growl involuntarily started deep in his throat. Nobody talked about Carlos like that! All of the pain that Jay had been feeling shrank in the wake of white-hot anger coursing through his veins. He couldn't think. Before he could stop himself, Jay curled his hand into a fist and swung at Jafar.

But Jafar grabbed his wrist with his free hand before the punch could even connect. Jay's courage dissipated like smoke when he saw the look in his father's eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't have done that," the ex-vizier said softly, slightly loosening his grip on Jay's throat so that he could breathe even easier than the shallow ones he had been taking. Then, without warning, Jafar punched Jay directly in the jaw.

"You'd better get ready, boy. This is going to be a long night," he sneered in his son's face.

* * *

Hours later, Jay finally came back to his senses. Unfortunately, Jafar still wasn't done doling out his punishment.

Jay knew that he hadn't passed out. If he had, Jafar would have beat him even harder for sleeping through his lesson. He had been about eleven when he had started purposefully zoning out during his punishment. He had gotten so good at it, that nearly nothing could bring him out of it. It made everything seem to go by so much faster. Of course, Mal hated it when he couldn't answer her when she asked what Jafar had done 'this time,' but she knew that it was his way of coping.

He wished he could make it last longer. But it never lasted long enough.

A particularly rough jab to his midsection made Jay scream involuntarily. While he was still trembling from the pain, Jay assessed his situation aside from the all-summarizing word: _shit_ _._

From what he could tell, he was on his knees, kneeling on the grimy carpet in front of his father. His head throbbed and his shoulder and side ached from unknown injuries, but the worst feeling was coming from his back.

Jay could feel that his back was throbbing. He tried to focus on the cool air around him, but the pain just wouldn't let him concentrate on anything else. Over and over again, he felt something hard and unrelenting beat over his shoulders. He idly wondered if it was that shower curtain that Jafar had been trying to sell to a customer earlier in the week.

Whatever it was, it hurt like crazy. Jay needed it to stop; he wasn't sure how much more his body could take. "Please stop, father!" he screamed. The metal rod slowed in its assault, but before Jay could react, Jafar was there, leaning over to whisper in his son's ear, "'Please stop,' what?"

Jay couldn't suppress a whimper from escaping. The right words bubbled up in his throat. His body seemed to be begging him to say it, to stop the punishment. "Please stop, master," the thief rasped out.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jafar merely said, "Stand up. I expect double your quota next time." With that, he tossed the rod aside and left the room, muttering "worthless excuse of an alpha" as he went.

It took several minutes for Jay's body to cooperate, but he was finally able to shakily stand. He cast a glance to his side and saw that it was indeed the shower curtain.

Carefully, Jay stumbled out the back of the Junk Shop. Sticking to the alleys and back roads would take longer, but Jay couldn't bear to let anyone but his gang see him in this state. Gritting his teeth, Jay crept through alleys and kept to the shadows, still doubled over in pain. Eventually, he made his way back to the loft, climbed up the stairs, and gently leaned back on the same couch that he had woken up on earlier that same day.

The pounding in his head and aching in his body seemed to fade as spots appeared in his vision. Just before he blacked out, Jay heard someone enter the room and call out his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be completely clear, there is nothing D/s going on between Jay and Jafar. Jafar just likes it when Jay submits to him. He likes to rub it in Jay's face by making him call him master instead of just alpha.


	9. Silent Contemplation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... I kinda realized that the last chapter was a bit too dark, so I went back and fixed it all. I recommend going back and rereading it, before reading this one. When you come back, enjoy some Harlos fluff/slight smut

Harry Hook sighed contentedly. Finally, he was with his omega. Carlos was okay; he was protected.

He couldn't help but admire Carlos as he slept. The omega's features were slack, but not limp. he had a gentle calm about him that oozed relaxation. He was snuggling up against the alpha in his sleep, and Harry took the advantage of smelling the two-toned curls in front of his face.

The scent Harry breathed in was sweet and light. He paused for a moment and inhaled deeper, eyebrows furrowing.

His heat smell was fainter than it had been. Harry wasn't sure if that was because of the fun they had the previous night or because the week was almost over.

He couldn't help but feel anxious. At the end of Carlos' heat, would he stay with him? Did Harry have it in his heart to keep the omega here against his will?

He wasn't sure. He couldn't be sure of anything until he knew how Carlos felt.

But it wasn't like he was going to wake him up to ask.

Then again, that might not be necessary. Carlos was stirring in his sleep, cuddling up next to the alpha. Harry was almost positive that he was about to wake up, until he realized what the omega was doing.

Carlos had pinned Harry's leg between his own and was grinding up against the alpha in his sleep. Harry wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed that before.

A low keen made its way from Carlos' throat as his hips rocked back and forth, with no rhyme or reason to his pace. Harry gulped as his own dick twitched in response. He wasn't really sure how to respond to the omega's actions. Should he let him finish or should he wake him up?

After another minute or so of deliberation, it became clear that Harry had waited too long to make up his mind. Carlos' thrusting was getting faster. Harry could feel the rock-hard cock throbbing, even through his pants. True, he and Jay hadn't redressed the omega after their fun, but Harry was still wearing his pajamas.

Pajamas that were already wet from precum that Harry was sure was practically dripping from Carlos' dick.

Carlos thrusted a few more times before he finally came against the alpha's thigh. He moaned breathily as he rode out his orgasm, still fast asleep. The sound was more adorable than sexy, in Harry's opinion. In fact, he wasn't even sure how the omega hadn't woken up, but he just chalked it up to exhaustion from their activities with Jay.

Harry smiled as he buried his nose in Carlos' curls again. He had made his decision. He would let Carlos decide to stay or not after his heat was over.

If he left, sure, Harry might go on a warpath a teensy bit, but he could always pin the omega against an alley wall and have fun then, right?

No, he wouldn't do that. Harry knew that that would just destroy Carlos. He couldn't help but remember the fear that had been plastered on his face when he ran into Harry only a few days prior.

He had been running from those two alphas. He didn't want to submit to them. So why would he submit to Harry in the same situation?

Harry glanced down at the now-still omega cradled in his arms. Silently, he resolved to not harm Carlos in any way, regardless of his decision.


	10. Pent-Up Feelings

Jay groaned as he cracked his eyes open. The rest of the Rotten Four knew that he normally woke feeling stiff - sleeping on just a rug will do that - but this looked like it was way more intense than simple stiffness.

"Jay?" Evie was right in front of his face, searching his eyes for any signs of life. She looked relieved when he gave a small groan.

"Wha' happ'ned?" Jay spoke, slurring his words slightly because of sleep. He brought a hand up, touching the cloth wrapped around his head.

"Jafar happened again," Mal spoke up, bitterness making every word sharp. She was standing a ways away, leaning over a table. She knew why Jay had gone back to Jafar, but she always hated seeing the aftermath.

Evie turned away from her patient for long enough to shush Mal. Mal was stunned at the gall of the beta, but pushed it away. She was a bit too preoccupied with frustration to bother with that.

Jay rocked himself up into a sitting position, still holding his head. "We gotta do somethin' about Dad." Evie murmured her agreement before turning to look at Mal expectantly.

That was the tipping point.

"No! You know what? I have enough on my fucking plate to deal with at this point!" Mal yelled as she slammed the palms of her hands on the table, restraining herself to not let her eyes glow with emerald fire.

Seeing Jay and Evie startle at her outburst, Mal slowly began to breathe in and out, attempting to calm herself down. "It's just problem after problem. First, our normal issues with parents and food, then Carlos gets kidnapped, then Uma's acting like a bitch, and now I have to deal with Jafar. I can't do it all!" Mal let her voice grow exasperated, matching her pent-up frustration.

Exhausted from venting, Mal sat down on the floor hard, covering her face with her hands. _I'm just done. I'm done._ She thought over and over again.

Someone pulled her hands away, and Mal came face to face with Evie. The princess was staring her down, looking uncharacteristically stern. "Mal. You are strong, but we aren't asking you to do it all."

Jay let out a painful noise as he sat down on the floor next to them. "Yeah. Can't have you taking all the glory," he joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Mal gave a half-smile in response. No one ever apologized on the Isle; that was the most _"I'm sorry"_ that was allowed. Jay and Evie got the message, but they still scooched up next to Mal for comfort.

The faerie sighed as Evie nuzzled into her shoulder. She couldn't help but notice that there was a space missing in their group cuddle.

Not for long, Mal vowed.

* * *

_"I've wanted to do this for a long time," the alpha murmured as he ran his nose along Carlos' jaw._

_The omega hummed, too preoccupied with the alpha's touch to give a proper answer.  
_

_The alpha grinned, baring his teeth good-naturedly. He began systematically kissing down Carlos' neck and collarbone. As dark hair came into Carlos' view, he took the advantage of breathing in deeply. The musky scent of his arousal only stimulated the omega more.  
_

_As the kisses trailed down nearer to Carlos' cock, the omega whined. His hips bucked of their own accord.  
_

_Pausing, the alpha straightened, looking Carlos in the eye. "My sweet, little pup," he murmured while caressing a freckled cheek. "This is all for you. You deserve it."  
_

_And with that, he descended again. Carlos whimpered as he felt a hot mouth around his dick. The alpha began to bob his head, keeping a close eye on the omega's face.  
_

_Carlos couldn't help but run his fingers through dark hair. Everything felt so **good**. He could feel every swirl of the alpha's tongue, feel plump lips as they ran up and down his cock. "Ohh, yes alpha," he breathed reverently. He opened his eyes, meeting the alpha's gaze. "I love you, Jay."  
_

_The words just spilled out, but Carlos knew that he meant them. Jay paused, letting the omega's dick fall out of his mouth. It looked like he was deep in thought, something that only made Carlos' anxiety spike.  
_

_Finally, Jay said, "Let me show you just how much I love you." With a wink, he settled back down between Carlos' legs.  
_

* * *

Carlos startled awake, moaning loudly before he could even process what was happening. His hips bucked into an eager mouth, and his fingers instinctively found dark hair to thread through.

Assuming that his dream had become a reality, Carlos looked down, expecting to see Jay.

Instead, Harry Hook was watching the omega with a quirked brow as he bobbed up and down.

That was... unexpected, but not unwelcome. At least, Carlos thought it was. It was hard to think when Harry was working magic on his cock. Was he hoping that it was Jay? Or relieved that it wasn't?

The omega pushed the questions away for later, instead choosing to just be in the moment and enjoy the feeling of Harry's mouth. His own mouth fell open in a cry as he came, Harry eagerly gulping all of it down.

Carlos collapsed limply on the bed, but cracked his eyes open when Harry chuckled. "No, I'm no' done thanking ye yet. Get ready for a fun time." He smirked as he started licking Carlos' dick, growing visibly excited when it twitched in response.

Carlos closed his eyes in bliss. Questions could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr, I'm yourlunarspice there: https://yourlunarspice.tumblr.com/. I'll answer any questions about my stories or writing process


End file.
